Discovering Myself
by vampyr prinsessa
Summary: Isabella is a big-city teenager whose life is turned upside down when she moves to a horse ranch in Wyoming to live with her father. But everything changes when Isabella meets Flicka, a wild, jet-black mustang who's just as free-spirited as she is.
1. Intro

**A/n This is my frist crossover so please try not to be to mean writeing is not really my thing so i hope you enjoy and my chapters might be Short at least 2 pages on word but i can't make an promsies **

Isabella is a big-city teenager whose life is turned upside down when she moves to a horse ranch in Wyoming to live with her father. But everything changes when Isabella meets Flicka, a wild, jet-black mustang who's just as free-spirited and strong-willed as Isabella. The two forms a special bond and Isabella opens her heart to her father and a handsome, local boy, but when a jealous rival puts Flicka's life in jeopardy, Isabella must do whatever it takes to save her best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n I rewrote parts of this chapter and added more so i hope you like it and i am sorry for any mastakes and i am working on the second chapter right now i hope to have it posted later today or tommrow i also have a poll going for something thats going to happen later in the story.  
ENJOY! Steph  
**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Phoenix's I was out make run on my skateboard being my normal daredevil self and when I got back to the deli Moe told me that it took 6 minutes and to be careful and handed me my next order I said that's what my brain bucket is for and then asked where to he said home and that some of my friends wanted me to meet them at the skate park but I told him that I had more important things to do like get home to my sick grandmother she is all I have left, my mom died in a car crash seven years ago.

When I got home, the house was empty and the TV was on and there where people shouting for someone to get out the street and when I looked it was my grandma so I ran down to get her but this cop that saw the whole thing was following us back to the apartment he called for help and a social worker came to talk to my grandmother and myself.

She keep telling my grandma that she could not take care of me anymore that she need to go live in an assisted living home because her heath was showing her that she could no longer handle it and during this conversation she was asking about pop and he has been dead for a while now and when the social worker got her back our time and grandma looked at me as I sat in front of her crying said that it time you so and live with your dad. The social worker said what dad? Then called Charlie in Wyoming it was that or I was being put in foster care but everyone thought it was in best interest to go live with my father the man I have not seen sixteen years and I would be leaving in 2 day for the Mountains of Wyoming so there goes all my plains and skateboarding and I doubt that they have skate parks in Wyoming so there goes my firkin life… aggggg it's just not fair that I have no control any more.

So without a choice I get all packed and ready to go live with my Father. It was a quiet ride back to Forks the family horse ranch and when I asked where the concrete was Charlie looked at me a laughed and said welcome to Wyoming . So when we got back to the house he helped me bring my bags up to my room.

Charlie tried to talk to telling me he was Sorry about my mom and all I had to say was you were both young…she split to the city and did not make it easy to find us I get it and I don't blame you and I don't blame her but it's just—my life. So really you don't have to say anything. Oh and by the way the reception out here sucks…Charlie looked like he was going to cry so he left with the words I let you get settled in

My room … it was yellow with white trim and a bed with a desk and a chair then a comfy chair with a two book shelves and a dresser. 2 big windows under my desk, that looks out on the ranch and one on the other side of the room. So after I unpacked I went to bed it was a long day of traveling and I was worn out so I went to bed.

I awoke crowing and the n there was a knock on my door Charlie was telling me it was breakfast and it's like dawn…I will never get to sleep in will I? Come on Bells everyone at Forks start with a good breakfast, It a ranch rule. While I sat there thinking after I heard Charlie go back down stairs. The wind shifted outside and it smelled in my room.

When I walked in to the dining room Charlie was putting eggs and bacon on plates. The first words out of my mouth where I think something died in my room. Its reeks…Charlie replied wind shifted, I put you down wind of the barn and that's why my room is on the other side of the house.

After breakfast can I need to use your computer I have like a million e-mails to catch up on? My thumbs can't handle the volume. You know? Like texting thumbs. He laughs and says you can use my computer all you want as long as you don't need the internet. WHAT you don't have internet…How do you even exist? Charlie just smiled and replied the same way people have in the Great Plains for over 100 years. You will get used to It.—No I won't this is temporary as soon as my grandma get better, I am going back. From what they told me your grandma is not going to get better… HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW? That's that I got up without eating and stormed out of the house and slammed the screen door behind me.

Mark was walking up to the house and was about to ask my name when, Charlie shouted Isabella why don't you come back in here and eat your breakfast. I did not say that you were excused. I shouted Excused you're kidding right you can't tell me what to do. I am your Father. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. Well Fine if you don't eat it, then Bear will. I just ignored him and started to walk away.

Mark's POV (Charlie's best friends and #1 employee)

I was about to ask Bella how she was liking Forks when I heard Isabella why don't you come back in here and eat your breakfast. I did not say that you were excused. I shouted Excused you're kidding right you can't tell me what to do. I am your Father. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. Well Fine if you don't eat it, then Bear will. I just ignored him and started to walk away.

I knew that was not going to be good she is 16 after the fight I walked over laughing only because I know how it is with teenage girls I have 3.I had to pick on him. Morning Boss, I see you are enjoying life as a family man. Charlie just sighed and said I guess you could say we got off on the wrong foot. Yeah she reminds me of my oldest Maggie. She was a feisty little thing. Still is. He looked at me and says she calls me Charlie. What do you expect? You haven't seen her since she was in diapers. Well, I should go after her. I looked at him still smiling and told him, Give her time to cool off She will come back. Yeah? How do you know? Was what he asked and he was concerned you could see it all over his face. Weather she calls you dad or not, you're all that little girl's got left

* * *

**Sneak peek at chapter 2**

_Conversation between Bella and Mark while Charlie is on the phone _

_Bella: she going to be all right. The snake would have bit me if it was not for her  
Mark: Maybe Flicka's good for something after all.  
Bella: Flicka?  
Mark: Means 'beautiful girl'. Your cousin __Sasha__ named her.  
__Charlie: easy girl. Helps on the way _


	3. Chapter 2

Where's my phone? I was looking on the ground when I saw it in a pile of horse crap. Oh, n- No. not my phone was all I was thinking that was my only way to get a hold of my old life back in Phoenix. So this day just got a whole lot more crappy literarily so I headed back to the house. When I got to the pens I saw Mark talking to Charlie and Felix he was the one slapped my hand away like I was five.

_The guys talking at the Pins _

_Felix: I don't know why you keep that mustang. Nobody can ride her. It's not worth the weight in feed.  
Charlie: Flicka was my niece's horse. When my brother sold his ranch, I promised to take care of her.  
Mark: Means he's stuck with her.  
Felix: Yeah, well, that's family for you. Waste your time and your money won't so much as even thank you for the privilege.  
Charlie: Well, ain't that the truth._

I walked up to Mark and asked if there was anywhere I could clean my phone off and when he saw it he started to laugh but said in the box stalls. Charlie looks up at me like he was going to say something but I walk off in the direction of the box stalls but I heard Mark say another great bonding moment Boss. Dad looked like he was going to sock him… dad I like the sound of that but I will not call him that he is not my dad he did not want me. So I out my head phones back in I was listening to my favorite band Muse. When I walked in to the box stalls I walked up to the back horse again and said, if it make you feel any better, I was forced on Charlie too and patted her head and walked over to the water stall and turned it on and got my fingers wet and started to clean my screen and this was my Son so I was not listening to the horse whine it was to the good part of the song

Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
we die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever

So I was not paying attention to my surrounding and I did not hear the rattling or hissing sounds but I did hear a ponding sounds the black horse was beating down her stall door and she keep kicking it unstill it came off. Then she took off running at me and that's when I saw the rattle snake at my feet coiled and ready to attack do I jumped back to the wall just be for it jumped at me but it missed and hit the black horse right in the front leg but she reared up and stopped the snake to death just as I screamed and Charlie, Mark and Felix came running in to the stalls and kicked it out of the way,

Dad asked if I was bit and I said no but she was. So Charlie told me to go keep the horse still while Mark tied a tourniquet around her leg and Charlie called the vet. _Conversation between Bella and Mark while Charlie is on the phone _

_Bella: she going to be all right. The snake would have bit me if it was not for her  
Mark: Maybe Flicka's good for something after all.  
Bella: Flicka?  
Mark: Means 'beautiful girl'. Your cousin __Sasha__ named her.  
Charlie: easy girl. Helps on the way _

_**Time skip like 4 hours  
(Aro, Charlie and Bella are in Flicka's stall wrapping and tending to her wounds.)  
**_Charlie: you're going to have to clean that wound every couple of hours.  
Bella: is this all right?  
Charlie: don't wrap it too tight. Give it room to breathe. That leg's going to keep swelling.  
Bella: is she going to be okay?  
Charlie: We're going to find out in a couple of days if the ant-venom worked. And if it didn't then we may have to pu.t her down.  
Bella: Put her down? Why?  
Charlie: A horse needs four good legs. And if that venom killed the tendon then it's the merciful thing to do.  
Bella to Flicka: You'll be okay, girl  
Aro: Just shows you a stable is no place to mess around,

_**Time skip  
**_

_Charlie: The fences are looking good.  
Mark: Looks like Flicka took a liking to Carrie.  
Charlie:_ _They're both wild and ornery.  
Mark: Didn't you say that horse has been missing you niece __Sasha… ever since she went off to veterinary school? Busting out and getting into more trouble than usual,  
Charlie: yeah I caught her in the in the Stanley ranch twice .it cost me plenty to fix that fence. He's not too keen on mustangs to begin with.  
Mark: maybe Bella can help?  
Charlie: I see where this is going Mark; I'm not gonna…..  
Mark: Now, before you say No she could watch Flicka. Change her dressings. It might help her adjust to living here if she had a friend.  
Charlie: A friend? That girl doesn't know anything about taking care of horse.  
Mark: Yeah. If she is going to live out here, Boss, she got to learn. It might be good for both of them.  
Charlie: Well…  
Mark: You'll see.__  
_

_**Time slip to later that night in Flicka's stall**_

_Bella: She's burning up.  
Charlie: well, her body is fighting the poison  
(Charlie to Bella) Now, if she starts to have trouble breathing you come get me quick, okay  
Bella just nods her head because if she talks she knows she might start to cry.  
__Bella: You've gotten make it, Flicka. But don't go thinking I'm attached or anything. It's just, you saved me, so... I'm saving you back._

_[Everybody's watching Bella and Flicka sleeping]  
Charlie what's going on here?  
Mark: hey, boss. Can you Believe this? She's sleeping  
Charlie: So I guess nobody's working today?_

_Mark: All right, boys. let's go. Come on you heard him. Come on  
Charlie: Good Morning  
Bella: Good Morning  
Charlie to Bella Stop feeding that horse by hand. Then maybe when she gets hungry she might try for the hay  
Bella: And what if doesn't?  
Charlie: Well, the Doc says that …She's not moving around enough and if she does not walk soon…._

Bella Hey…hey [Bella to Flicka about Hank] Don't listen to him. All he cares about is his stupid horse sale, but I got your back. It's Time to get up, Okay?

_**Bella tries her best to get Flicka to stand up  
**_Come on. Its right here, you know you want it.  
_**Bella walks over to Flicka and attaches a lead and starts to pull  
**_Now, Listen to me. You have you have to get up. Okay you've got to at leat try. Come on  
_**Bella Pulls with all her might but Flicka does not budgeso she try harder and still nothing  
**_Bella: Look, Flicka, I can be pretty stubborn. There's no way you're going to win

_**Bell tries again to move Flicka and she moves just a little bit  
**_Come on Flicka Come on you can do this…One more time.**  
**_**Flicka groans and starts to get up.  
**_Yes…Yes that's it come girl you can do this  
_**Then Flicka stands up all the way  
**_You can do it. I told you. You're such a good girl.  
**  
**_**Time Skip**__**  
**_  
Bella walk up to Charlie **  
**Bella: What did the Vet say?  
Charlie: He gave Flicka a clean bill of health.  
Bella: that's awesome  
Charlie: Don't get any Ideas about riding that horse. She is still a mustang, so don't forget that.  
Bella: No worries. Flicka's cool and all, but horses aren't really my thing.  
Look Charlie, What I do desperately need is a new mobile phone… I got some money saved. I can pay you back the rest when I get a new job.  
Charlie: Job? There's a lot of work to do around here. I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a few chores and then if you work hard, you know in a few weeks…  
Bella: A few weeks?  
Charlie: Yeah. We'll talk about a phone.

* * *

**Sneak peek at Chapter 4**

Bella: Do you have any skate parks around here? Half-pipes, bowls?  
[No answer]  
Bella: How about just concrete or asphalt?  
Edward: Well, there's the Highway 9, but it's full of semis.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the delay I have been a way working for the month with no internet it was torcher I could not read fan fictions or get on Facebook I was so lost and happy to get back to the city I could not live in the country unless I was forced! Back to Bella and Edward

Chapter 3

I am so lost I want to go back to phoenix

(On the phone with grandma)  
Bella: No, Grandma, its Bella. Your granddaughter. Renee's daughter…No I'm in Wyoming. Remember? No, it's okay. Don't worry grandma….oh yeah everything is great. I love it…There are cows and horses and lots and lots of chickens. Ha-ha and a big fat dog named bear…It's good to hear you laugh Grandma. Um grandma, I'm going to call you back real soon, okay? I love you too.  
Charlie: I thought you might like some ice cream  
Bella: Can't a girl get a little privacy around here?  
[Gets up then storms down the hall and up the stairs to her room]  
Charlie: well, So much for loving it here.  
Next morning the sun is shining and the horses are running and playing and the roster is crowing

At breakfast  
it's all so quit and all Charlie is doing is drinking his coffee and looking at me …10 minutes later he gets up and grabs a piece of paper and sets it on the table by my plate and says Uh, there's your chores. When you get around to collecting the eggs watch out for the rooster.  
"Soap the tack, muck the stalls"  
Charlie: oh yeah, Tell Edward that Doc says Flicka is ready to start exercising her leg. So he can lung her in the front paddock. Then he needs to check the fence at the north forty.  
Bella: Wait who is Edward and the north what? I have no idea what you're talking about?  
Charlie: [laughs] Oh, you'll get it [door shuts]  
[Bear farts then whimper]  
Bella says oh so uncool, Bear so uncool and folds up her list of chores that has tobe down.  
"Slot" the what ?

**A/N: the chores are hard to describe unless you have done it so please bear with me and sorry for and mistakes**

Bella get her shoes on and gets her gear ready to start first things first the eggs  
Inside the chicken coop the chickens are everywhere and…I grab the first egg there is poop on it this is so gross as I counted grabbing eggs and putting them in the basket the rooster comes charging at me and I run and drop the eggs and lock the door  
[In the horse stall]  
I grab my wheel barrow and broom and shovel thing and muck Peanut, Casper, Yankee, Dot and Flicka's stalls after that's done I start talking to Flicka she has kind of become my horse.  
[Bella to Flicka:] I sure Hope you appreciate this, Flicka so I heading to the compost pile behind the barn when I step in a pig pile of poop and all I can say is oh no oh no, Flicka is neighing at me which sounds like she is laughing so I look at her and ask where am I going to buy a new pair of skate shoes? Oh, this sucks… Man this really sucks.  
I hope to the side of the house to try to rinse my shoe off, when Charlie walks up laughing  
Charlie: hey, why don't you try these on. Compliments of Mark's daughter, Oh and the feed bins still need cleaning.  
I toss the hose down and still on the porch and try on my new well new to me cow-boy boots and of course being me I fall flat on my face and the most handsome guy walks up and ask…You need some help down there? Vary funny is all I can say. Ha-ha-ha. Edward Cullen nice to meet you. Oh your Edward um Charlie said doc wants Flicka to start doing lunges in the paddock, And then something about going north?  
Edward: you really aren't from round here…Are you?  
All I can do is shake my head no and think mad he has a great smile and watch him leave .I finish putting my putting on and follow him to Flicka's stall to get her ready for the paddocks when we get to the ring Edward looks back at me and Says careful now stay by the rail  
[Edward talking to Flicka] Come on Flicka… Good girl…Good girl, come on, this way, good girl.  
Flicka gets spooked and starts to jump around and knocks Edward down and all I can do is laugh and ask are you all right?  
Whoa, whoa Flicka it's all right whoa, whoa I can't fight her like this she could hurt herself.  
I thought you cowboys were supposed to be good at this? Edward looks back at me with that hafe smile of his and says I am but this horse id different. She doesn't trust new people and I just started working here till I save up enough money to go to Nashville  
Bella: Nashville? Are you going to be a country star?  
Edward: Maybe  
[Flicka walks up to Bella and starts nudging her till she is talk too]  
Edward: she really seems to like you… do you ride? If we took it slow we could check the fences together.  
Bella: yeah I ride just not horses [Edward looks at me like I have grown a second head] I skate. Do you have and skate parks around here? Half pipes, Bowls? Or how about just concrete or asphalt ?  
Well, just the Highway 9 but it's full of semis….Forget it  
Edward: well I am sure there is some place you could find to skate n town? Well it's too bad you don't ride though. Everyone who doesn't have a car rides in to town…there's a movie on the weekends  
Bella: Only one?  
Edward: Don't blame me. I just live here…I better get checking those fences…Flicka can just stretch her legs in the paddock while I am gone our secret, Okay  
Bell: Sure  
[Flicka wines]

Time skip  
back at the house on the porch  
Bear wines  
Hay Bear how are you doing? So Charlie says you need some exercise okay? Okay come on, lazy let's go[Bear farts] the should not have called you bear they should have called you stinky...never mind


End file.
